Game On
by Lion warrior
Summary: "Just give in, Oven Mitt," Marie said. Double D was trapped with no way to go. So the only logical way was to give in. But he didn't expect her to respond the way she did.


Game On

 **Don't own Eds**

* * *

Here we go again. Running from those crazy kids that always wanted to give them kisses; the Kankers. "We're getting too old for this," Eddy panted, "We're sixteen and these girls are still after us. Why?!" The others couldn't answer for they were out of breath as well.

"I think I heard them over here, Lee," Shouted May from behind the house they were hiding in. Eddy's eyes darted around.

"Sock Head, options!" Eddy ordered. Edd calculated all possible ideas then came up with one that was frightening.

"Do they have all of us surrounded?" Edd asked.

"Of course, you bonehead!" Eddy exclaimed.

"No need to be rude, Eddy. I'm just getting the facts," Edd remarked. The big lug Ed squeezed Eddy until he choked.

"I don't want to get the kissy face, Eddy!" He cried.

"Down, you idiot!" Eddy grunted, managing to get out of his grip. Then the light bulb turned on in Edd's head.

"I've got it. They're only covering the sides of the house, meaning there should be three exit points for us to go through. But we'll have to split up."

"What! Are you crazy?! They'll pick us off one by one!" Eddy said.

"No, it's easy. We just run out the door when we don't see them. We have a clear way all around," Edd said. Eddy looked outside.

"Wait, Marie's not with them," Eddy announced.

"Great! That means they can only get two sides of the house. Quickly, we must make our getaway!" Edd said.

"We'll meet at lunkhead's room. Ready? Go!" They all ran out different ways.

"Stay on them, May!" Lee shouted. May tried her hardest getting both Ed and Edd, but she couldn't stay on both of them. The moment, Ed saw her giving up, he ran toward Eddy to help him get away from Lee. Edd was long gone and over by the abandoned construction site. Double D managed to catch his breath. He was too busy breathing to wonder why Marie wasn't with them.

"She may be sick or something," Edd thought out loud.

"Aw, were you thinking about me, Ovenmitt?" Said a voice behind the mound of dirt. Double D turned around to see the blue haired terror that he was thinking about. Her dangerous smirk always gave him shivers. She had grown considerably like the rest of the Eds. She was still shorter than Edd but was more... alluring is what Edd would describe her. She was like a dark seductress to him, but that didn't mean she wasn't pretty. Double D backed up.

"Now, Marie let's not do anything rash," Edd said shakily.

"What's wrong, Love muffin? Am I making you nervous?" Marie asked, coming closer to him, pretending to have a sad face.

"How did you find me?"

"I knew that you were going to try and run for it and split up so I decided to wait until I can trap you," Marie said as she backed him into a large mound of dirt. She was right. Double D had nowhere to go. She could outrun him at this point and he was too tired to run. Edd tried scooting up the mound but Marie lightly placed her fingers on his stomach, seemingly paralyzing him. "Oh, stop resisting Ovenmitt," She whispered seductively, a little frustrated that he was still trying to escape. "Just one kiss. Just give in already." Edd couldn't see any way out of it. He gulped. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should just give in. It wasn't because she was pretty that Double D ran from her. It was because of her roughness and being chased like an animal. Besides, it wouldn't mean anything.

After thinking that, Edd took the risk and kissed Marie, right on the lips. Because of Edd's knowledge, he knew what to do. Then something strange started to happen. His brain started to turn off, and Double D let the feelings control him. He wrapped his arms around Marie as his hands lightly draped to her bottom. Then Double D's hands touched her sides lightly feeling the exposed skin from the small black shirt. For someone so tough and rough, Marie's skin was smooth to the touch. Edd found that kissing Marie wasn't that bad.

Marie, on the other hand, was blown out of her mind. She had just intended to give Double D a kiss on the cheek like she always does. It was just a game to her. She didn't think he would give in, and she DEFINITELY didn't think he would kiss her. Marie's eyes were stuck on wide the whole time. She tried to control the shiver that ran down her spine when Edd touched her skin. There were too many things to focus on, but once Edd's tongue probed her mouth, she pushed away from his grip. Double D was immensely shocked. Then his brain started to work again. "Marie, I'm sorry. I-" He could tell Marie was shaking. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Then she ran away. "Marie wait!" Edd shouted. It was too late and Edd was too out of breath to catch her. "What a five-second kiss will do," Edd sighed as he went back home, forgetting to catch-up with the others.

Double D started really thinking now. He was beginning to worry. What if Marie went back home crying? He would have an angry Lee and May on his tail. He couldn't tell the others. He couldn't bear to bring them into this. He was still thinking about it when Ed and Eddy came. "Where have you been, Double D?" Eddy exclaimed, "We were worried sick about you."

"Double D's O.K," Ed celebrated, squeezing Edd hard.

"Yes, I'm fine Ed," Edd wheezed as he let him down. "Did you guys get away from them?"

"Of course, what happened to you? I thought we were going to rendezvous at Ed's house?"

"Sorry, I... I got sidetracked," Edd replied. "Why don't we continue doing that scam you had?" Eddy's eyes widened.

"You want to _continue_ one of my scams. You're the one usually telling me not to do it," Eddy's said. Edd nervously grinned.

"Well, what can I do? Hehe." Ed and Eddy looked at him weirdly but continued on with their day.

The Eds didn't see the Kankers for a while, about two weeks according to Edd. Double D was still a little fearful as to what the Kankers were going to do to him when they found out what happened. Strangely, thinking about what the Kankers would do to him reminded of Marie and how he felt when he kissed her. "Can you believe our luck, Double D?" Eddy grinned. "No sight of the Kankers for two whole weeks!"

"Oh yes that's good," Edd said absentmindedly.

"Are you on earth Double D?" Ed stupidly said.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ed. I'm just-" Before he could finish, two shadows stood in front of them.

"KANKERS!" Ed and Eddy screamed. Double D studied their faces carefully before running.

"Come back here, lover boys," Lee said. Double D breathed and started running. It didn't seem like they were out for revenge.

"Split up," Eddy said. So they did, but Edd overheard something from Eddy and Lee.

"Pucker up, Dreamboy," Lee said, chasing him.

"Get away from me! Hey? Where's your stupid blue sister?" Eddy asked, still running mind you.

"That girl's been a downer for a while. We need a break from her gloom party," Lee said, "Now come here." Edd sighed relief. They weren't after him, but what was happening with Marie? Edd heard Eddy scream. It was best not to think out in the open where Lee or May could jump him and bring him back to Marie. He snuck to his house where he locked ALL the doors and entrances.

"There, that should keep them out," Edd said.

"Ahem."

"You're right behind me, aren't you?"

"Yep." Double D turned around to see Marie leaning on the doorpost. He could tell she didn't have a smile on her face, but he couldn't tell if she was mad or not.

"Marie," He said uneasily, "Good to you see you again."

"Oh quit shaking, I'm not here to kiss you or anything," Marie muttered walking past him and into his room.

"Then why are you here? Wait! How did you get into my house?"

"I jimmied the lock. I could've done that anytime," Marie answered plainly.

"Why didn't you the first time?"

"Because that would ruin the game." Edd was confused.

"Game?"

"Oh come on, Double Dense," Marie barked, "Did you really think that I was going to kiss you to death because I had a crush on you. I did it because it was funny to watch you squirm, kick, and scream like a little girl." Edd grumbled lowly.

"So Lee and May are just chasing my friends because of a childish game?"

"No, they actually like Ed and Eddy. I knew you were too smart to love me," Marie explained.

"For someone so arrogant, you really are brilliant when you want to be," Edd commented. Marie's eyes widened and her nostrils flared at him.

"What was that?" Marie muttered. "You don't seem to remember that I plan most of this!"

"I know, but I'm just a little surprised," Edd calmly said. Marie noticed how calm he was.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" She asked.

"I guess I've lost the reason to fear you, considering you did all of this because you had a crush on me," Edd replied. Marie wasn't as smart as Edd but she could tell he was up to something.

"You don't love me," She plainly stated. "That's all that matters." She was about to go past him, but Edd blocked her way. Now she knew he was definitely up to something. Double D was usually too timid to get in...anyone's way, especially hers.

"I could learn to love you," he quietly said. Marie's eyes widened and she blushed. "Love is something you know not something you feel." But Marie saw through the ruse Double D was using. She smirked as she rested her left hand on her hip.

"Are you trying to look for an excuse to kiss me?" She asked smugly. She didn't expect him to answer the way he did. She expected him to be nervous about it as she leaned in close.

"And what if I am?" He replied. Marie blushed brighter as Double D smirked. He had won a battle of wits with her. As the defeated person, Marie gave him his reward with a smirk.

"Well, you don't have to ask to kiss me," She said. Without another word, Edd kissed Marie just as passionately as before. He kissed, wrapping his arms around her waist again as she wrapped hers around his neck. When he felt her pull away slightly, he growled a bit and gripped her tighter. Marie gasped but laughed. "Easy tiger, don't get too grabby." Edd didn't listen and started kissing her neck. Marie moaned. "Oh, I didn't know this side of you existed Oven mitt."

"You're not the only person with surprises," Edd smirked as he came back up to her lips. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked returning to his nervousness. Marie showed her dangerous smirk. The one that sent Double D's heart racing. She lightly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"We're going to see who can hold their breath the longest while kissing," She said. Without protesting, Edd willingly went into it.

Ed and Eddy don't really know what happened to Edd to cause him to like the forest near their cul-de-sac so much, but whatever it was, he sure must like meeting and playing with it for him to return with a big grin on his face.

 **The End**


End file.
